My Thornless Rose in a Garden of Weeds
by Winds 0f Change
Summary: Discontinued for awhile
1. Prologue The Bud and the Bird

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; I do however own Takai and the characters put in that are not part of the movie or manga**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guide on Story

_Italics_—when in '_quotations like these_' then it's a person thinking, when just plain like _this_ it's a word usually emphasized by the speaker or author (me)

**Bold**—It's an important term or phrase, and sometimes it'll be used if the speaker is expressing in a more forceful volume or the speaker is angered and not yelling, the words will be bolded.

Underline—Used only if a speaker is trying to get a point across, Example "I don't think you understand the situation, it's for me to know and you to find out" It'll also be used as title headings and if the speaker is giving the name of a certain important place or something.

(Parenthesis)—Only used if I put in author input, or random input, won't be often, they are also used just to add a little input if I add something in the sentence that doesn't fit right naturally, so it must be added. For example –Her skin was deeply tanned (naturally of course)

Arrows> --Only used for onomatopoeia's

Emma: So anyway, sorry for all that crap I had to put, but I wantcha to understand you know? So anyway, I hope you like this story, it's pretty much cheesy in the prologue, then it's funny and weird…and then maybe more cheesy goodness, ha ha ha.

So here we are!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue---The Bud and The Bird**

A little girl sat restlessly on the grass; she tapped her feet and mindlessly drummed her fingers on the deep green blades. She had fiery crimson hair and her eyes were golden brown. Her skin was deeply tanned (naturally of course), and her face bore a number of light freckles. She had a simple body shape, she was far to young to be curved and gracefully sculpted, but she obviously was a hard worker, for she had noticeably strong arms and legs, and was very in shape. Besides her hair, her most noticeable features were her sharply pointed ears protruding slightly from the thick red. She wasn't particularly beautiful, but she wasn't ugly either.

As she waited, her face etched with boredom, her attention shifted from the sky to a small spider. She watched it as it gracefully spun silver threads between the blades of green grass. Her work had noticeably been started yesterday, for the outer edges of the web were sparkling with morning dew. She pondered on how this spider so delicately spun when a cold icy wetness that drenched her body suddenly turned her attention away.

"Oops! Sorry, it was only your hair! For a moment, I was afraid your head had caught fire!"

She wiped the water from her eyes and looked up into the smirking face of a demon boy, who held an empty water pail at his side. His fiery eyes burned triumphantly and held more of a cruel smirk than his lips were showing. His long black braid shifted, moving lightly in the breeze, his bangs against his light tanned skin. She couldn't help but look at him a moment longer before she folded her arms and turned her nose up the other way defiantly.

"Hmph, have you come again to taunt me today Hiten, that's only like you! I was just having a nice morning and you _had_ to show up!" She snapped.

Hiten laughed jubilantly, yet harshly "You're a horrible liar Takai, you know you just wait here for me everyday!"

Takai blushed lightly but retorted.

"Don't be stupid! Who in their right mind would want to be around a selfish, mean and unattractive demon such as yourself! Especially with the rude comments I take everyday!"

She said it quite convincingly, even though she knew quite well she was lying, and she knew that Hiten did too. But this was how it went everyday, and she didn't feel the need to break routine.

Hiten smirked "I better not come around you anymore eh? If you keep that reaction to my looks, then your face may end up being as red as your hair! We wouldn't want you exploding now."

"Why don't you go play with your brother Hiten, since I am obviously too busy to deal with your cruelty today!"

Hiten chuckled "You forget, Monten still has learning, my father and mother would never let him leave this early without his lessons!"

All the same, the same words as everyday. After that, he would usually make another crack about her hair or something about her freckles, which made her chase him, yelling profanity and telling him to _take it back_. Of course, then he wouldn't take it back, so they'd spend the rest of the day fighting with their demonic powers. Yes, a typical day, Takai loved every minute of it.

Hiten stretched "Anyway Takai, it's a new day today."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, slightly shocked. 'Wait no wise cracks, no jokes?'

"What do you mean by that?"

He smirked "I brought myself a _friend_, looks like you're off the hook today, bet you're relieved."

At that, a young girl walked up next to him.

"Hi Hiten." She giggle linking her arm with his.

Takai had to force herself to keep her mouth shut, and push the jealousy away. This girl wasn't only pretty; she was perfect. Her long black hair was loosely tied back; green eyes shown against pale skin.

"Takai, I'd like you to meet Kirsai, my _girlfriend_ for the day."

Kirsai giggled "Hi, you ready to go Hiten?"

"Yes I am, anyway, see you Takai." He turned and walked away.

Takai took her time staring after them, half in jealousy, and half hurt. She was finally able to turn around, and run off, crying.

'_Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying'_ she cried, and she kept crying until it was time to sleep, even then, the tears didn't stop.

---------------------------------------The Rose and The Bird----------------------------------------

**I'm your little budding rose, dressed in velvet red **

**As a hatchling, you are the bird, who waltzes in the field**

**I remember, your beak was sharp, and you poked at me in fun**

**Yet you still stayed near and protected me, when the day was over**

**But I'm still just, your budding rose, planted in the ground**

**And you're a bird, with flight under your wings**

**I'm still the budding rose, always your little rose**

**And I knew one day that you'd fly away**

**With a butterfly at your side**

---------------------------------------The Rose and The Bird-----------------------------------------

The day's that followed were similar, Hiten would come, most everyday, with a new girl clinging to his arm. But some days, there was no girl, and (even though Takai was really curious where each girl went off to) their regular routine would go as it used to, but it was never the same, and Hiten regulated the routine less and less, everyday.

One day, Hiten didn't come.

Takai didn't understand it, why did she miss him? The cold water, the cruel comments, the fights and the end of the day counting the scars on her body that her travels and fights with Hiten had given her, and she remember cleaning off her bloodied body. She remember one thing though, she remember, how he would help her. While she cleaned the blood, Hiten would take the rage soiled with blood and clean it in the river for her so she could commence her cleaning. Then he would wait; he would wait to be **sure** that she could be able to walk home on her own, if she was okay, he'd make a taunting comment and then head home. But, if she was unable at all to walk, if her legs were bruised and hurt to move, then he'd pull her up onto his back, and he would carry her home, and he wouldn't complain. But most of the time they spent together was for him to taunt her, why did she miss it! Why did she wish that she could her his taunts, feel his lightning when he threw his powerful attacks at her, why did she want him back?

Was it because the pain was unbearable, without him there? Or did she really love him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Comments and Critiques Either way I win! _

_Hiten © Inuyasha Peoples _

_Takai, Kirsai © me_

_Music Lyrics © me_


	2. Chapter 1 I almost did

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; I do however own Takai and the characters put in that are not part of the movie or manga**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1—I almost did…**

_Hiten? Hiten, can you hear me? Oh God, please Hiten don't leave! I have to tell you! I---_

A young woman sat up abruptly from her slumber. She breathed slowly a few times then relaxed and sighed. After snapping her fingers, a flower growing on the ceiling spread it's petals allowing the heavy sunlight to flood the room.

The girl stood up stretching her arm and yawning. She was quite lovely, without the scars she bore; she might have been called very beautiful for her status. Most demons like her had pale skin and very thin bodies. She did not, throwing every rule of demoness beauty down the hole. She looked different, but nonetheless, beautiful. This woman is Takai, almost 100 years later.

Takai had changed amazingly over the 100 years since she last saw Hiten. And she had been far too busy to even attempt at finding clues of his whereabouts. And it still hurt her gravely to think of him. Even if they were such close friends, while as enemies.

Her thoughts dwelled on him suddenly; it was rare she thought of him deeply, though he rested clearly in the back of her mind. Why she thought of him now, she didn't completely understand, it seemed his thought was forced to the front of her mind. She knew deep inside she still cared so very much for him, but she couldn't convince herself that she ever _truly_ loved him.

----------------------------------------------I almost did…--------------------------------------------

**I remember then our special days **

**Back when enemies were friends as well**

**I, a rose, as red as blood**

**You, a bird, free and wild**

**Back then I thought I really loved you**

**And I thought you might love me too….**

----------------------------------------------I almost did…--------------------------------------------

Takai took a breath of the fresh air; blinking in the bright sunlight, she looked out over the all to familiar grassy hills. She sighed and sat down. Why she still came here? She didn't know, but she still came. Every morning, just like it was before, she'd awake early and wait on the hill, drumming her fingers and tapping her feet. She knew he wouldn't come, why should he? He'd probably found a beautiful girl and was living a perfect life, with a pale faces black hair girl.

Takai moaned and sprawled her body out on the slant. Why was she thinking of him more than usual today? She never thought of him this much, for some reason…why today? What was so special to make her think of him today? He wasn't going to come, he never would, what made her stay just a moment longer today?

**Inuyasha and Gang+**

Inuyasha stared in anger at the little smirking fox demon, the little fox started to laugh at Inuyasha's angered face.

"What the hell did you do _this_ for you little brat!" Inuyasha yelled.

The fox grinned and clambered on top of the bicycle "I, Shippo, will do anything in my power to avenge my fathers death, and if I have to trap you to get your shard! I will."

Kagome sighed frustrated "Shippo! Let Inuyasha go! We don't have time for this!"

Shippo started rummaging through Kagome's pack.

"Hey! What are you doing in my backpack?"

Shippo climbed out triumphantly "I found it" he held up the glass bottle containing the jewel shard. "Sorry Kagome I have no choice"

Shippo jumped off the bike and sped past Kagome, who in turn chased after Shippo.

Inuyasha looked up "Hey! Wait a minute! What about me!" Neither of them turned back "Damn little pipsqueak…" Muttered Inuyasha.

**Takai POV+**

Takai sighed and finally stood up from her seat on the hill. She pushed the hair out of her face and looked down the hill. That's when she noticed something; she saw a little fox demon running through the tall grass. Getting curious, she used her plant's powers to transport her over there, hiding in the bushes she watched the little fox stop and turn around.

"Ha, I lost them! Now I mus—GUAH!"

The little fox jumped back as a black haired girl in unusual clothing run up to him.

"Shippo! Get back here!" The girl said, reaching out to get the little fox when she stopped dead and stared ahead of her.

Takai followed her gaze and gasped loudly at what she was seeing, a great big reptilian faced creature was coming near them looking in a mirror and taking great care in coming the three little hairs on his head.

Takai couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she knew that strange beast from anyway. '_It can't be…it's Monten! Hiten's younger brother!" _She sat there staring, when she regained her mind, she saw that Monten was advancing on the girl and the fox. He had an arrow through his nose and was now missing two hairs.

In anger, Monten began to spout lightning from his mouth. There was a bright flash and then dust cleared. Takai could see the girl laying a short ways ahead of her, clearly blacked out. She looked up and saw Monten making his way over to her; she listened to his words and began to get worried for the girl.

After Monten flew off, and the little fox demon called Shippo came to his senses, Takai followed him away from the fields to this _Inuyasha_ that the little fox said should help. Inuyasha would save this Kagome, and maybe, this Inuyasha could lead her to Hiten, if only once more.

---------------------------------------------I almost did…---------------------------------------------

**Then with the wind beneath your chest you followed it And spread your wings and flew away**

**With a butterfly, who'd never be me, never be me**

**It was then I realized it was true**

**I almost did…. almost**

**And I find you once again, with a butterfly**

**That will never be me, never be me**

**Never be me, the rose in the ground**

**I almost did…. almost**

----------------------------------------------I almost did…--------------------------------------------

Takai knew that when she saw this Inuyasha…he'd go the right way. She knew this Inuyasha, many demons did. She'd follow him once again to Hiten, and then, she'd see if Hiten was still the bird that she once saw fly away from her, a rose in the ground….

….with a butterfly at his side.


	3. Chapter 2 Bird to an Eagle

Chapter 2: Once a Bird now an Eagle 

Takai examined this half-demon Inuyasha as she followed him. He was a dog demon no doubt, but half demon or not, she could see he **was powerful**

Forcing herself to another topic, she again thought of Hiten; how would he look? How much had he changed? Questions both of relevance and irrelevance flooded her mind, causing her to grow more excited by the second; not to mention nervous. Then, the _most _relevant question finally occurred to her:_ Will Hiten remember me?_

**

* * *

**

----------------------------------Once the Bird; Is an Eagle-----------------------------------

**Many years since gone by, since the day **

**I haven't seen you, I haven't heard you,**

**Felt your touch that saved me, long before **

**These years I've kept you off my mind, and the names you called me**

**But for some reason I wanted you back**

**Because it hurts like Hell to forget**

**It seems as though I've found you again **

**Once again….never again**

**-------------------------Once the Bird; Is an Eagle--------------------------

* * *

**

They arrived at a rocky plain, it was a lot more trouble for Takai to keep hidden. Deciding to hide her scent from the air, she burrowed underground. Being a demon with the power over earth, she was able to burrow swiftly; smelling out the half-demon's scent to follow. She felt the vibrations of their movements, turned and again dug furiously after them.

She stopped and surfaced; following now in the shadows, she was able to move a lot quicker. Soon, they stopped; she could hear the fox demon and the dog arguing loudly. When they were at each other's necks, there was a sudden light and then the rock exploded that they were on top of.

Takai looked up, and saw the falling rocks, her eyes widened. "Uh-" she said before she felt herself pinned under a rock. "-crap."

Burrowing under the ground then resurfacing, she saw that there was a confrontation. Watching, she heard a bunch of stuff about jewel shards, and something about lovers, but she wasn't really paying attention.

She was watching Hiten; the Hiten she remembered so well…had grown up.

Not able to take her eyes off, she realized her face was becoming hot. She spun back around the rock, covering her cheeks with her hands. She never loved Hiten, she told herself several times. To remind her, that she was here to see her _friend_, not her crush.

She heard more fighting, and then she sighed thinking.

'He probably wont even remember me, and he probably has someone he loves anyway.'

"A girl you don't care about isn't worth turning your back on a battle Inuyasha" She heard Hiten saying.

Takai suddenly felt her heart flip, could it be? Hiten had nobody that he loved right now? Then she sighed again; maybe he just didn't have any feelings at all. He didn't care about her then? Did he remember?

* * *

**--------------------------------Once a bird; Is an Eagle-----------------------------------**

**Do you remember the memories we had **

**Do you remember our fields, our hills**

**Green and lively as we ran through them**

**Running, always running**

**Do you even remember me?**

**When the birds are gone into the south**

**The eagle is the bravest, the strongest**

**The eagle stays strong, it doesn't want to leave**

**Does that mean you really didn't leave me?**

**You just had to grow, to show what you were**

**You're no longer a bird**

**Never again**

**And I have bloomed into the magnificent rose**

**---------------------------------Once a bird; Is an Eagle-------------------------------

* * *

**

The fight was getting, ugly. Takai felt her heart ache so much for her friend, as she saw him clinging to his dead brother, tears flowing down his face. She had never seen Hiten cry ever. Now he cried as if the world would end.

Then he fused his brothers shards with himself, and the battle was on worse than before. Hiten wanted a fight to the death, and nothing would stop him. Takai knew something from looking in the half-demons eyes though.

Inuyasha wasn't going to loose. 

Inuyasha was angry, but calm. Hiten was not, he was infuriated and he had a vengeance in him that Takai could see would be the death of him if this fight didn't stop. She took a deep breath, and then bolted out. Running, eyes closed, teary and fearful.

_Hiten may not remember me, he may not even want to see me. But I'm the only one here that can stop this—_

Hiten looked up, his eyes widened.

"T-Takai?"

* * *

**Comments and Critiques Either way I win!**

_Hiten (c) Inuyasha peoples_

_Takai, Kirsai © me_

_Music Lyrics © me_


	4. Chapter 3 Learning and Growing

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; I do however own Takai and the characters put in that are not part of the movie or manga

* * *

_

**Emma: **Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying my story, I'm having a slight inspiration problem. I might need some help! TT So if you have any idea's for the upcoming chapters, let me know :D, I know whats gonna happen and all but...IDEAS!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Learning and Growing**

Hiten wiped the blood from his mouth, he stood up and glowered at Inuyasha who, taking Hiten's distraction of Takai, balled his fist and nailed Hiten in the face. Takai stopped for a moment, not just for that, but the fact at what she had heard him say.

_He remembers…_

Takai was in a daze for a moment when he broke her thoughts.

"Takai? Is that really you?" Hiten looked at her through slightly clouded eyes.

Takai blushed a bit and nodded, "Yes…I guess you could say that."

Inuyasha spoke before anyone else could, "Look who's the hypocrite, stopping a battle for a woman. I hate to break up this little reunion, but it's time for you to die Hiten."

Kagome groaned, "Inuyasha, you just love to ruin everything!"

Inuyasha barked back at her "Well if you weren't so damn stupid! None of this would have happened, and then this hypocrite breaks up battle for a little love fes—"

Hiten began to laugh "This is no love fest."

"Alright, then I hope you don't mind if I take out your girlfriend here, since you clearly have no feelings for a woman." Inuyasha leapt at Takai.

Takai stood there, eyes blank, frozen in surprise.

Hiten looked over "Takai you idiot! Move!" He rushed over.

"_Osuwari_!"

Inuyasha found himself face flat on the ground.

Hiten stopped and stared wide eyed and looked and Kagome. Inuyasha picked himself up.

"Kagome! What the hell was that for!" He shouted.

Kagome glared, "Serves you right you selfish jerk, your fight was with Hiten, not her!"

Inuyasha glared "I'll kill any damn nuisance that gets in my way ya hear!"

He spun around and was surprised. Neither Hiten nor the girl was standing there anymore.

"Damnit!"

**Takai & Hiten+**

Hiten stared out over the grassy hill.

"I see, I actually figured you had forgotten about me."

Takai, sitting on the grass, looked up. "I guess that's why I never saw you again right?"

Hiten laughed "Actually, yes."

"Well we both have changed, and so have our lives."

Hiten looked back "Nah, to me, you still look like myfriend from back then."

Takai half smiled and then sighed. "Well…"

Hiten looked down, thinking about his brother. "I guess I can say thanks for the distraction, even though I was sure I would win no matter what you say."

She shook her head "Always cocky Hiten, your personality didn't change."

It was silent for a moment.

"Takai, you don't still have that crush on me do you?"

Takai looked up, startled by his question. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer."

Takai paused "…no." she lied.

Hiten smiled "Well, I guess that's good. I would have been worried if you had that crush while I was gone, besides, you know how I am…I'm not so good at keeping women. But hey, were still friends."

Takai sighed and half smiled _'Bam, and he hits me with another one, I guess he is right though…But does he even see the new me?'_

Hiten looked up, "Well, I have a lot to do, I hope I'll see you here again."

With that he left.

**----------------------------------------Learning and Growing--------------------------------------**

**God gives me struggles, and then he gives me love**

**I have found you, you remember**

**But God want me to learn to grow**

**Like my flowers, I must flourish**

**You bring a new challenge, the hardest one for me**

**Your eyes are so clouded by years gone by**

**Your eyes, so clouded in storm**

**You see the rose no more**

**In your eyes I'm still a bud**

**You're so very distant, don't you see the change**

**You're so far away, can't you see I've bloomed**

**------------------------------------------Learning and Growing------------------------------------**

Takai stayed there, on the hill. It had almost seemed like old times, when they were young. He had been there, with her. Even if he didn't understand, or see that she has changed. At least he acknowledged, the fact that they could still be friends.

She smiled, it was a start, but to what; she realized that she had been thinking of a beginning, but to what. She still would not believe that she loved him, it wasn't possible, and she never would.

Hiten was her close friend, nothing more.

**Inuyasha and group+**

Inuyasha walked in front of Kagome and Shippo. He grumbled all the way about Kagome's _ignorance_.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha, you just don't understand people's feelings."

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't notice it, that girl obviously cared for Hiten, imagine what it would have been like if he had died?"

Inuyasha huffed "Ya, so what? What does it matter to me!"

Kagome groaned "It will matter to you if you continue that!"

Inuyasha smirked "That Hiten is just a womanizing demon, who say's he even cares about other peoples feelings? Besides, that girl is way too good for scum like hi—"

"Inuyasha, _OSUWARI_!"

"AUGH!"

**Takai+**

Takai finally forced herself off the hillside and disappeared under the ground. She was welcomed heartily by her flowering buds, who whined at her for some food. She opened a package at her side and threw two wads of meat to them, and a couple of larger ones to the bigger plants. Then she walked over and collapsed, exhausted, onto her bed.

Thinking about her reunion with Hiten, she realized how much he had changed. He looked like the Hiten she knew except for the new fiery attitude, and a burning desire for something she didn't know in his eyes. He was still Hiten, but he had matured and grown up. He had even picked up a few manners.

Days went by, and she saw Hiten get more depressed for the loss of his brother. He began hanging out with more women and each of them just disappeared. But this time, he didn't leave Takai. They were still friends and talked once in awhile. Even though it wasn't how Takai had imagined, at least there was improvement.

Hiten had definitely been a lot more different than her. His heart was set on the world, where her's was on the ones she cared about most. He was different, but yet, it still didn't matter to her.

There was so much she wanted, but she just didn't know it. She couldn't bring herself to tell Hiten what she felt either. It may sound as if she _really did_ love him, and it was still absurd to her.

One day she was talking with him.

"Takai…"

She didn't look towards him but continued to skip rocks over the water "yes?"

He sighed, "There are a lot of things I'm not proud of, but you do understand. I hurt people a lot, and it's how I am, but sometimes, I can care about someone."

Takai stopped and looked to him. "I know that Hiten, it's the same way for all of us."

Hiten stared out over the pond "Takai, you're still my friend, and I trust you with everything, can I still trust you with a secret."

Takai stared for a moment then sat down in front of him "Hiten, you know you can."

Hiten smiled a bit, "I think that I have some strange feeling toward someone, and you know her too."

Takai looked up.

Hiten stared up at the sky and grinned "Dang shame I'm not going to tell you who it is, but I need your help. Takai, what do girls like?"

**--------------------------------------Learning and Growing----------------------------------------**

**We all have our trials; you win some you loose some**

**As sisters become butterflies**

**And brothers become bees**

**And lend their life to the world**

**We all try to become somebody, and become accepted**

**But I grew up differently and so did you**

**It may break my heart, seeing you fly away**

**But I'll be in it with you all the way**

**Although you may have lost some**

**I'm still here for you**

**And you're broken rose needs watering again**

**---------------------------------------Learning and Growing---------------------------------------**

Takai almost felt her heart break, but why should it? She forced herself to smile.

"Hiten, I'll help you out in anyway I can."

Hiten looked at her and smiled "Thanks a lot, it means a lot coming from you. After all, we are just friends."

Takai felt another pang, _we are just friends_, he had said that so often. She still smiled.

"If you need some advice, just let me know."

She stood up and started to walk away, but felt Hiten grab her wrist. She was pulled back into a hug.

"Thanks a lot Takai, you really are a great friend."

Takai hugged him back and choked "It's…no problem. What are friends for."

She felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she'd never let him know.

After all, she didn't love him.

* * *

_Comments and Critiques Either way I win! _

_Hiten © Inuyasha Peoples _

_Takai, Kirsai © me_

_Music Lyrics © me_


	5. Chapter 4 Secrets and Denial

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; I do however own Takai and the characters put in that are not part of the movie or manga

* * *

_

_**Emma: **Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying my story; I'm having a slight inspiration problem. I might need some help! TT So if you have any idea's for the upcoming chapters, let me know :D, I know what's gonna happen and all but...IDEAS!

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Secrets and Denial**

Takai sat on the hill once again, with Hiten next to her asking her questions. She was surprised how little he knew about women, but yet, he seemed to want to know everything, and he wanted things to be just right. She smiled sadly, but answered his questions with honesty, caring for him like a friend should.

After a few hours, he smiled to her, thanked her profusely and then left.

As she stared off into the sky, she decided to go on a walk instead of going home. She needed to clear her senses and relax a little. She had things she had been wondering for a while, and needed time to think.

It was really quiet, it was a clear evening, and the vibrant reds and oranges of the sunset cast black shadows from the tree's giving a unique pattern to the forest floor. The soft buzzing of insects and the quiet hum of animals; some were waking for their nocturnal hunts, and some were going to sleep. The forest was both putting asleep the daytime wonders and bringing out the nighttime fascinations. It was a perfect time to think.

No matter what, everything inside her ached, and the reason wasn't really a mystery. All that was inside her knew, no matter how much she tried to deny it, deep inside she cared…deep inside she wanted to understand. But all her chances might now be gone, and even in her heart; she knew that if she didn't tell him soon, she'd never get to.

------------------------------------**Secrets and Denial-------------------------------------**

**I want more than everything**

**More than anything else**

**I want my feelings to go far enough to reach you**

**To touch you**

**Even though my mind is in denial**

**The love caressed by my heart**

**Is growing like a flower**

**Growing ever higher**

**--------------------------------Secrets and Denial---------------------------------**

**HITEN+**

Hiten stood in front of the small gravestone he had created for his brother, smiling sadly. He could still feel his brother's presence, and it used to hurt him so much. Now that he had found someone he might be able to spend his life with, he felt better coming to see him.

"Manten…if only _hair_ was all I needed to get a woman's heart." He chuckled quietly, then turned and left.

Sitting in his home, he thought quietly on the things that Takai had told him. The more he thought about them, the more he thought about her.

Why did she act so strange now, she seemed more distant than ever. She still told him what he needed to hear; she was very sincere about everything. But he felt she was keeping something from him.

Everything about her was a mystery, and she was always hiding it. He told her everything, and never lied. The only thing he had never told her was who he was…in love with.

He sighed, he wasn't sure what it meant to be in love anymore. He had never felt it in his life, he just knew that he felt different around this certain someone, maybe it wasn't love…maybe it was something else.

He was sure you only had one true love in his life, and now, he wasn't so certain that he had actually found her. Maybe he should ask Takai if his feelings were correct, then maybe he'd know.

But what was she keeping from him? What was so bad that she couldn't say it straight to him? She seemed…so sad.

He stood up and looked over at his Thunder Pike, he hadn't touched it since that day when his brother died. At the thought of his beloved brother, he touched the stone fragments in his forehead. He smiled, thinking of old times, he walked over and held the Thunder Pike in his hands.

"Hiten?"

He turned around and smiled at who he saw.

"Hello Souten."

Souten rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "Whatcha doin"

He paused "…just thinking."

Souten watched him for a moment "Takai?"

Hiten looked over at her, after a moment he smiled "It's like you can read minds."

Souten grinned "Maybe you should just talk to her about what's bothering you."

Hiten stared outside "Yeah…"

_'If only it were that easy…'_

**------------------------------------------Secrets and Denial------------------------------------------**

_(opp. Point of view)_

**It's been years and you haven't changed**

**You're still my little budding rose**

**I still trust you with everything**

**I'll tell you my stories of trial and love**

**I'll tell you my secrets**

**You're still my friend**

**Always my one and only best friend**

**Won't you tell me your secrets too?**

_(opp. Point of view)_

**---------------------------------------------Secrets and Denial---------------------------------------**

**TAKAI+**

As Takai continued to walk, she wondered if she had been bothering Hiten a lot with her aloof attitude. She did always answer his questions, but even so, she could feel that she acted a little strangely when she was talking to him about this girl.

Why did it bother her still, even though…there was still such a close friendship between them. She still cared about him, and acted kindly no matter how quiet she sometimes was.

She heard voices as she continued walking, curious, she made her way toward them. Peaking through the heavy foliage she realized that the voices weren't coming from strangers.

_'It's that half demon!'_

The half demon that she had followed…when she found Hiten…there he was with that unusual girl and that spirited little fox demon.

Remembering back, she was able to recognize each of their names.

This…Inuyasha. He seemed a very powerful half demon; she had never witnessed such a strong aura of power coming from a half demon before. Not only that, but he had this strong perseverant spirit, he was not the type of demon that would just give up, no matter the danger of the cause.

She shivered lightly, why did she feel like she should be worried every time she saw him. Could it be he was some how going to be connected to an important event later in her future?

She stared for a long moment; suddenly he stopped and started to sniff the air.

The girl named Kagome looked up "What is it Inuyasha?"

He put a finger to his lips "I smell another demon nearby."

There was a rustle in the bushes; Takai wasn't there anymore, she disappeared deep below the ground before Inuyasha even had time to react.

Back in her underground home, Takai let out a long sigh. She didn't realize that she hadn't been breathing as she dug all the way down. Sitting on her bed, she quietly let herself catch her breath.

"It's late" she muttered, which was her que to get up and change.

Slipping into a comfortable kimono-type nightwear, she slipped crawled into her bed on the ground. A small flowering carnivorous plant snaked its way up to her and rubbed its petaled head on her hand. She stroked its stem lovingly as she thought to herself.

Hiten Hiten Hiten 

Why did he keep coming into her thoughts, couldn't she spend one moment without being tortured by seeing him. Groaning she rolled to her side, the plant curled up next to her and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Short n' Sweet :D_

_© and crap to their original owners._


	6. Chapter 5 No More Lyrics

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; I do however own Takai and the characters put in that are not part of the movie or manga

* * *

_

_**Emma: **Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying my story; I'm having a slight inspiration problem. I might need some help! TT So if you have any idea's for the upcoming chapters, let me know :D, I know what's gonna happen and all but...IDEAS!

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: No More Lyrics (at least until I find the rest of the poem/song and get better idea's for my chapter titles xD)**

Takai awoke early in the morning, earlier than the days before; perhaps it was from the cold, wet feeling she was getting on her face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up to come face to…uh…mouth?...with a plant, it's long curling tongue hanging out of it's mouth formed by colorful petals, dripping it's sweet honey saliva.

She smiled and pushed its face away so she could sit up; in return it nuzzled her arm like a loving dog to its owner. Chuckling, she stroked the petal forming a would-be nose and patted the top of its bulbed head.

Standing up, she looked at her few clothes and decided to be different today. Instead of the regular short-skirted kimono, she pulled out her baggy pant-like bottoms, tied the bottoms off at the top of her calf and tightened the top around her hips. Then she slipped on a, as we call it, tank-top and pulled her massive locks of crimson hair back into a tight, smooth, French-braid.

Finally, she slipped in a usual flower (she always wore flowers) and went off to feed her flowers.

As she fed them, she was in a daze; not thinking about what she was doing, she was brought back to reality by a sharp nip to her fingertips. She looked down at the flower, and it whimpered and stared back apologetically, accidentally biting her finger as it grabbed the last of the meat in her hands. She patted it, assuring it had done no harm, and then went to care for her fingers. She didn't do much, just cleaned the blood not caring if they bled again.

Finishing her duties at home, she left to the hill where she met Hiten, she still had an hour or so before he'd come but she went early anyways, and was surprised to see him there early too.

He looked up and smiled "Hey, I didn't expect you'd be here early too."

She walked over and sat next to him "I was woken up earlier than usual today."

He stared off into space "I couldn't sleep anymore, so I came here to wait."

"For an hour and a half?" She asked him skeptically.

He smiled "You know when to bring out the truth, actually, I was hoping you would come here early too. I wanted to talk about something else."

Takai looked up curiously "Oh, like what?"

"Well…I don't know how to put this, so I'll say it right out…sort of."

"You trust me, don't you Takai?" He asked

She looked bewildered "Of course, why do you ask?"

He sighed and continued staring off into space for a moment.

"I…feel like you're hiding something from me. Is there something that you want to tell me."

Takai was speechless for a moment, what was she supposed to say.

"Well?" He asked.

"I…I am not actually sure Hiten. I don't know what I'm keeping from you, I feel like there's something I want to say…but I don't know what it is."

He continued to stare at her, listening intently.

She gulped and continued, "Well, I guess there is one thing I've wanted to know Hiten…who…who is this girl you've fallen in love with."

Hiten stared at her for a moment longer after her question, and then he smiled and closed his eyes, lying back in the grass.

"Well…I'm…not so sure about it yet, who knows if she even loves me…"

He felt Takai's cold gaze, it just made him grin more.

"Your staling Hiten."

"Well if you must know…. she was the first one you met…over one hundred years ago."

Takai stared at him for a moment, and then the memory struck her.

The perfect young girl, long sleek black hair, shining green eyes, soft pale skin; It was Kirsai.

Hiten looked up "I know what you're thinking, but Kirsai isn't the spoiled brat like she was back then. She's humbled quite a bit Takai, and she definitely isn't as perfect. She lives in a small cave, helping wounded demons, and even helping some human beings…she's…well, different."

Takai looked at him "So, have you talked to her?"

Hiten nodded "Yes, I have. She sends her apologies to you for her actions back then…just so you know."

Takai felt a little upset with herself, the fact that she had held hatred for whomever Hiten loved was appalling to her, she wanted him to be happy.

Smiling at him, she said, "Well, I hope things work out."

Hiten smiled at the sky and nodded "So do I."

* * *

Takai continued the rest of the day, helping Hiten with whatever he needed. He didn't want to sound stupid when he talked to Kirsai, but Takai encouraged him to be himself, Kirsai wouldn't love someone else talking for Hiten, she wanted to hear Hiten himself.

After a long day of talking about random nonsense, Hiten left, promising to see Takai the next day.

Takai decided to take another walk again today. She liked being outside, with other plants; maybe tomorrow she'd bring some of hers up here so they could enjoy it too.

She realized how much better she felt, Hiten was smart with his choices; he wasn't the same as back then. And though she still wished for love, she wasn't going to steal it from Kirsai either. Plus, she'd always be in denial.

Continuing her walk, she picked up a familiar scent.

_The half-demon…again?_

Why did she keep picking up his scent? Why did she get this terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen around him? Something bad for the future.

Floating a short ways in the air, she set out to locate him. It wasn't hard, his scent was familiar, and so was that girls. Following close behind, she could hear that the small group was in a heated argument.

"That stubborn wench! She'll learn to mess with me again!"

Kagome stared at the back of Inuyasha's head with frustration.

"Look you idiot! She wasn't refusing your offer, she was telling you she couldn't! She had no choice! Things like that take time to make, and she's not going to be able to fix the sheath in a day! And she just wanted something simple in return!"

Inuyasha glared over his shoulder.

"Look! That's not all I'm peeved about! That wench had the smell of that demons scent on her, he broke my sheath, and she is an acquaintance of his. Any friend of Hiten is a sworn enemy to me! And I'm sure she will die!"

Takai held back a gasp, who could he be talking about.

Kagome looked appalled "Inuyasha! She has nothing against you! Why kill her for a stupid reason, you already took his brother."

"Feh, _I'm_ not the one who's going to kill her, but that demon Kirsai has a weapon inside of her, and soon, several demons would be after her…there's no stopping it—"

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!"

Takai stared at the group, now arguing for different reasons, but her mind was not on them. She had to think of what to do…Kirsai couldn't die. It would kill Hiten if she did, and Takai knew it.

Suddenly, everything went silent; she looked up to see that Inuyasha and Kagome were looking at her. Stopping in mid-flight, she fell to the ground.

Inuyasha glared darkly, looking curiously at her.

"Wait…your that…that girl! The one who broke up the fight between me and that demon Hiten!"

Takai looked nervous, maybe she was a full-demon, stronger than him…but still. By the sound of his voice, he looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Please! Leave me be! I know you do not trust me, and you very well shouldn't but I must go…"

"Why? To warn that wench we've been arguing about?"

Takai looked at him, horrified at the expression on his face. This demon had little care in him whether he killed her or not.

"I…I have to warn her!"

Inuyasha glared "Why?"

Takai looked down "It wouldn't matter to you anyway."

She was wrapped in vines and pulled underground; leaving Inuyasha to stare at where she once sat, then have his face implanted in it by the _word_.

* * *

Takai sat on her bed, she didn't know where Takai was, and she hadn't been able to find Hiten yet. Plus, that half-demon would smell for her…to find Hiten. She refused to let Hiten get hurt because of her, but she needed to warn him and Kirsai…somehow.

But how…that was the mystery.

Takai stood up and started to pace around the room, her plants watched her in curiosity, and they almost looked lonely. Feeling their pain, she looked at them and sighed apologetically.

"I'm sorry, with all this drama going on, I've hardly been able to notice my babies." She went over to them as some of them curled around her, whining for attention. She smiled and gave them that attention.

Then an idea struck her, she smiled and patted a small flower on the head.

* * *

_© and carp xD_


End file.
